The Gift
by maxandkiz
Summary: Sam is given a very special gift; time with his mom. Set after Dark Side of the Moon. De-aged Sam.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

AN- This came out of a conversation between me and Sammygirl1963. And since I'm having so much trouble with my other SPN stories, I thought a new one might just get me back on track again. 

SPN 

Sam Winchester held back a sigh of relief as the impala sped off the highway exit, heading towards the nearest cheap motel. After an almost full day of riding in the tension filled vehicle with his brother Dean, the young man was more than ready for a break. Dean hadn't spoken more than a handful of words to him since they'd come back from Zachariah's little field trip and it was really starting to get to him. He couldn't believe…Sam was jerked out of his thoughts when the car screeched to a stop. Glancing out the windshield at the dilapidated building, the youngest Winchester grimaced as he reached back to grab his bag. Opening the door, he tossed the bag strap over his shoulder and stepped out. He barely had time to shut the door before the impala took off backwards through the parking lot. Sam watched the classic Chevy do a three-sixty at the edge of the lot and then barrel down the street.

"Great" he muttered. Shaking his head, the hunter trudged to the front office of the crumbling motel. He walked inside coming out minutes later key in hand. Sam strode down the long walkway to the room on the end. Shoving the key in the lock, he swiftly opened the door and stepped into his home for the night. He shut the door and flicked on the lights before looking around. The light brown walls with brightly colored landscape paintings and the beds covered with plain blue blankets were a far cry from what he was expecting. The room was actually pretty decent. It was definitely better than the dumps they'd been staying in lately. It looked like for once they'd gotten lucky.

'_Yeah, right lucky'_ Sam thought as he tossed his duffle across the room and dropped onto the edge of the bed. Lucky was the last word he'd use to describe them at the moment. Running a hand through his chestnut hair, the young man sighed. His relationship with Dean had been rocky for a long time. But they had both been working hard to get back the closeness they'd once had. Unfortunately, he knew that Zachariah's twisted version of "This Is Your Life" had destroyed any tiny amount of progress they had made. Sam knew that the dick of an angel had screwed with the memories to further his cause. After all, how could anyone believe that a small child witnessing his parents fighting or a knock down drag out fight between father and son were happy memories? You'd have to be a nutcase to think those were happy times. Staying with that other family for the holidays and the huge fight with his dad that ended with the ultimatum 'if you leave, don't come back' were some of Sam's worst childhood memories. Anyone who knew him would know that. But Dean was so busy being hurt by the angel picked memories that he didn't realize he was being manipulated. If he just stopped to think, he'd remember why Sam was with that other family or what happened when Dean and dad finally came to get him. But it didn't look like that would happen anytime soon and he didn't know what to do ab…

"Why so glum, chum?" a cheery voice called from the other side of the room.

Sam's head shot up the same time as his hand reached for the gun he kept in the waistband of his jeans. Seeing the owner of the voice standing by the rickety wooden table smirking at him, the hunter groaned. "Aww man, not you again." He grumbled, glaring at the intruder. "What do you want this time?"

"Now is that any way to greet a friend?" the short, brown-haired man asked.

"There's a lot of things I'd call you, but friend isn't one of them." Sam fired back. "Now what do you want, Gabriel? I'm in no mood for a guessing game."

"But games are fun!" the angel protested.

"Gabriel" Sam growled.

"Fine, party pooper" Gabe huffed. He pulled out a chair, plopped down, and sat staring at the youngest Winchester.

Sam waited impatiently for the annoying being to explain his presence. When several minutes went by without a word being spoken, the hunter snapped. "Gabriel, I swear if you don't…"

"Loki" the angel corrected. "And don't swear, it's not nice."

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose to try and ward off the headache he could feel coming. Glaring at the cause of his current problem, he growled, "What. do. you. want?"

Gabriel grinned. "Oh, it's not what I want, Sammy boy. This visit is all about you. See, I know about what that douche Zachariah did to you and Deano and I gotta tell you I was a little disappointed by your brother's reaction. I was sure he'd catch on to Zach's trick after the first bad memory. I never expected him to fall for it let alone blame you."

"So what, you're here to gloat?" Sam interrupted.

"Not a chance, Sundance" Loki replied. "I'm here to do you a favor."

"No, no thanks" Sam adamantly stated, shaking his head. "I don't need any favors from you."

"Oh, I think you do." Gabe countered as he stood and walked over to the young hunter. Kneeling down in front of the boy, he sighed. "I think after all the crap my so called brothers have put you though, it's only fair that one of us does something nice for you. And I happen to know just what to do to pay you back."

"Really? And what would that be? You gonna put me in tv land again? Or maybe you're going to drop me back in that time loop? Find some more bizarre ways to kill off Dean, did you?" Sam growled.

"Nothing like that Sammykins" the trickster said, patting the hunter's knee. "No, the gift I'm going to give you is something you never really got to have; time with your mother."

"Mom? But she's…how can you…"

"Relax Junior, let me worry about the how's and why's." Gabe instructed. "Now come on. We're running late."

With that the smiling man swiftly reached out and touched the youngest Winchester's forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural- With that the smiling man swiftly reached out and touched the youngest Winchester's forehead. 

SPN 

Sam groaned as he slowly woke. Shaking his head at the crazy dream he'd had, the young hunter opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times to clear his vision. Seeing the baby blue walls, he shot straight up in bed. He glanced around the sparsely furnished room in alarm. This was not the motel room he remembered from last night. There was nothing in what looked to be a child's bedroom that he recognized. What the Hell was going on? The last thing he remembered was was walking into the motel room last night. Everything after that was kind of foggy. Maybe he'd had a little too much to drink. That would explain the headache and fuzzy memories. And after the past few days he and Dean had had, tying one on wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility for him. But that still wouldn't explain what he was doing here.

Hearing footsteps outside the door, Sam reached for his gun but it wasn't in his waistband anymore. Readying for a fight, the littlest Winchester scooted to the edge of the bed. He threw his legs over the side to stand only to start to slide when his feet didn't touch the floor. Flailing his arms, he fought to stop his decent.

"Whoa, Geronimo!" an annoyingly familiar voice called as strong hands grabbed Sam, settling him back on the bed. "You don't wanna end up like Humpty Dumpty, do ya?"

Scowling as the trickster easily lifted him back onto the bed, Sam opened his mouth only to slam it shut as the other man's actions hit him. The angry hunter glared up at the suddenly tall being. "What did you do?" he squeaked. Wait squeaked? WTF? Raising his hands in front of his eyes, Sam stared at the tiny appendages. "You, you shwunt me?"

"Give that man, uh, kid a prize!" Gabe cheerfully announced. Noticing the deepening scowl on the boy's face and the crossed arms, the trickster rolled his eyes. "Look, shrimp I told you I was going to give you some time with your dear old mom and I meant it. You're going to have a whole week of mommy and me time. You being a chubby cheeked kid is your in."

"No, it's not." Sam argued as he carefully stood on the bed, putting him at eye level with the being's stomach. "You didn't haf to mate me a tid."

"Yes I did." Gabe insisted. He plopped down on the bed beside the small boy. "What, did you think you could just waltz right up to your parents and say 'Hey mom and dad! I'm your son from the future come to visit you.' You'd be locked up in the looney bin so fast your head would spin."

"I wouldn't haf to tell them." Sam suggested. "I tould go in as the, as the…"

"As what? The creepy stalker guy? That'll go over big with Johnny Boy. You'd have five maybe ten minutes before he'd fill your backside full of buckshot." Loki pointed out.

"Otay fine" Sam huffed. "What about mating me a teenager?"

"Dude, what self respecting teenager needs a babysitter?" Gabe replied with a shake of the head. "Besides, if we went that route, you hanging around the house with Mary instead being out with your friends would definitely set off alarms with her and Daddy dearest."

"Oh yeah" Sammy muttered. "But tan't you mate me a yittle oldew yite ten or something?"

"Man, do you want your dad to beat your ass? Preteens are worse than teenagers. They're sullen and moody. And they think they're too old to have anyone watching them. Don't you remember what you were like at that age? You and your old man did nothing but square off and it always ended up with you butt up on your dad's lap." the trickster chuckled.

"I won't awgue this time. Besides, dad wouldn't pant me." Sam defended.

"Kid, he had you over his knees so many times growing up, I'm surprised you know how to stand up straight." Gabe reminded the youngest Winchester. "And don't think just because Johnny Boy thinks you aren't his, that he'll go easy on you. His or not, you set on toe outta line and he'd make sure sitting wouldn't be easy for a while. No, this is the only way. At three, you're little enough for your mom to take care of without anyone getting suspicious, big enough to take of important business by yourself, and too little for your dad to really smack if you do something wrong. Not to mention the fact that you can give your mom all the hugs and kisses and loving looks you want without your dad laying you out."

"But"

"Darling, are you boys almost ready?" a voice called before a beautiful woman with long blond hair peered around the open doorway. "We're going to be late."

"We'll be right there, my sweet." Gabe cooed. Turning, he smirked at the gaping boy. "What do ya think of your new mommy? Not bad, huh?"

Shaking his head at the delighted being, Sam huffed. "Fotus, Gabe" he ordered in his best John Winchester tone, eliciting a round of giggles from the trickster. "It's not funny! Top yaughing and tuwn me bat!"

"Sorry, Pipsqueak, not gonna happen" the trickster replied as he stood. "Now come on. We've gotta go." Leaning over the bed, he reached for the littlest Winchester, frowning as the boy scooted out of his reach. Rolling his eyes at the youngster's misguided attempt to get away, Loki snapped his fingers, disappearing in the blink of an eye only to immediately reappear behind the surprised child. Smirking, he scooped the struggling toddler up and settling him on his hip walked out of the room. The smirk fell from his face as a well placed kick came a little too close to his manhood. "Stop it before I turn you into the two month old you're acting like." Gabe warned, swatting the boy's bottom.

"You wouldn't" Sam challenged.

"You really wanna test me on that?" the trickster questioned, raising an eyebrow at the boy. Seeing the toddler suddenly deflate, he grinned. "I didn't think so."

"Are my two favorite boys ready to go now?" the blond from earlier asked as they entered what appeared to be the living room.

"Yep, Sammy's all changed and ready to go!" Gabe cheerfully answered. Grabbing the small bag sitting on the couch, he slung it over his shoulder and strode to the front door. He waited for his "wife" to open the door and then stepped outside.

Sam racked his brain for a way out of this one. As much as he'd love to spend time with his mom, he knew that wasn't going to happen. The trickster was up to something and whatever that something was, it wouldn't be good. In all the times they'd crossed paths with the being, he'd never done anything nice. Loki was all about pulling pranks or dealing out what he called life lessons. This had to be some kind of trick and Sam had no desire to find out what little "lesson" the trickster/angel had in store for him this time. He needed to get away from the brown haired being and get back to Dean. His brother had surely noticed that he was missing by now. And he knew Dean wouldn't rest until he found Sam. Or would he? Maybe Dean would think he had just run off again. After all, that little trip had certainly hammered it into his big brother's head that Sam was happiest when he was away from his family, even if that wasn't anywhere remotely true. Dean might not even…

"Tone it down, short stuff. All that thinking's giving me a headache." Gabe grumbled, breaking the youngster's train of thoughts. "Besides, there's nothing you need to worry about, Sam. You're going to be well taken care of."

"That's what I'm afwaid of." Sam crossly muttered.

"Sam, you wound me!" the trickster gasped. "I'm doing you a favor! Why would you be questioning my motives?" Seeing the pointed look being leveled at him, the brown haired being grinned. "Yeah, okay I guess I can feel where you're coming from. But I am really trying to help this time."

"But what about…"

"The question and answering period is now over. We're here." Loki announced, walking up the driveway of the house that had haunted Sam's nightmares for years now. Stepping onto the porch, Gabe glanced down at the toddler in his arms. "Piece of advice, kid. You need to act like the three year old you are, starting with crying when your mommy and daddy leave you with these good folks. That's what toddlers do when their parents leave them so that's what your mom and pop will expect. Anything else will make them worry that's something's wrong. And in this day and time, all that will get you is a thermometer stuck somewhere very uncomfortable. Got me?"

Swallowing hard, Sam nodded. "Got it" he agreed. Seeing the blond haired woman ring the doorbell, Sam took a deep breath before pasting on a smile. After all these years, he was about to see his mom and he couldn't wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural- After all these years, he was about to see his mom and he couldn't wait. 

SPN 

John sighed as he watched his wife flutter from one side of the living room to the other, cleaning and dusting everything in sight. She had already cleaned the room three times in as many days and he was certain there wasn't one speck of dust left there or anywhere else in the house. In fact, Mary had been a virtual whirlwind of activity the last few days and frankly it was starting to get on his nerves. You'd think she was expecting the President the way she was cleaning and polishing, not a toddler. Seeing her starting to rearrange the nick-nacks on the bookshelf that she'd just fixed not five minutes ago, John shook his head. It was time for him to step in and put an end to her cleaning frenzy. He quickly walked across the room and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "That's enough, Mare. The house is as clean and baby proofed as its gonna get." He soft said. "Come sit down on the couch with me and relax a little."

"Alright, I just need to make sure there's nothing he…"

"Sweetheart, you've already checked and double checked everything. There's nothing breakable or harmful that's anywhere near Sammy's reach." John exasperatedly pointed out. He kissed her on the cheek before resting his chin on her slender shoulder. "Wanna tell me what's got you so nervous? You're acting like you've never babysat for anyone before."

"Don't be silly John. I've watched lots of children." Mary fibbed, wishing not for the first time that she'd been brought up in a normal home instead of a hunter's. The hunter lifestyle had made it virtually impossible for her to have the free time needed to babysit anyone. She had no clue had to take care of a child and that terrified her but there was no way she was telling John that. It would bring up too many questions. Instead she smiled and gave her husband what she hoped was a valid excuse for her nervousness. "It's just that this time we're keeping the baby here. Usually, I'd go to their house. And it's not just for a couple of hours either. We're going to have Sammy for a whole week. What if something happens to him? What will we do…" a shrill buzzing from the kitchen drowned out her tirade. "The cookies!" Mary exclaimed. Slipping out of her husband's hold, she started for the kitchen, stopping as the doorbell sounded. "They can't be here yet! Everything's not ready!"

"Calm down, Mare." John soothed, hugging his wife. "You go take care of the cookies and I'll take care of our guests. Everything's gonna be fine. I promise." He kissed her before letting her go with a gentle push towards the kitchen. He watched her disappear into the other room and then turned and walked over to the front door. Throwing open the door, John smiled at their friends. "Gabe, Heidi! Come in! We've been expecting you!" he greeted. Taking a step back, he held the door as the young woman steered the stroller full of supplies into the house.

"Morning, John" the trickster said as he walked in the open door. Once inside, he stopped beside the Winchester patriarch. "Look Sammy. It's Papa John. You remember Papa John, don't you?"

Sam barely suppressed the eye roll at his dad's nickname. Leave it to Gabe to name his father after a fast food place. Knowing he had to play along at least until he figured out the trickster's plan, the littlest Winchester looked over at his real father and grinned. "Papa!" he squealed, reaching out for the man.

"Hey buddy" John cooed, taking the toddler. He tossed the little boy in the air a few times before walking over and setting him on the baby blue blanket in the middle of the room. Kneeling down beside Sam, John picked up a wooden block. "Look a'here Sammy. Aunt Mary got you some blocks to play with. You can make yourself a tower. It's easy. See? You just put one block on top of the other, like this." The young man instructed as he quickly built a tower with four of the blocks. Picking up another block, he held it out to the little boy. "You wanna play with the blocks, kiddo?"

Managing once again to stop the eye roll at being talked to like an idiot, Sam enthusiastically nodded. Smiling, he took the wooden block and did what any self respecting three year old would; he threw it at the block tower, leveling it. Sammy clapped his hands, giggling with glee. "Byots fall down!"

"They sure did, Sammy" Gabe agreed, patting the little boy's head. "Now you be a good boy and play with the blocks while Papa John and I have a little talk, okay?" Getting an answering nod, the trickster looked over at the other man in the room. "Come on. There's a few things I need to show you before we leave."

Sammy watched the two men grab a handful of items out of the stroller and walk out of the room. Sighing, he turned back to the blocks in front of him. He stacked three or four blocks then lazily knocked them over with his hand. He began stacking them again, stopping as a rustling sound reached his ears. Glancing up, Sam saw his mom enter the room. _"She's just as beautiful as I remember." _He thought. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she crossed the room to greet the trickster's groupie.

"Good morning, Heidi" Mary greeted. "Sorry I wasn't out here when you came. The timer for the cookies went off about the same time as the doorbell."

"Don't worry about it. I totally understand." Heidi replied as the two took a seat on the couch. "And I can't thank you enough for helping us out. I don't know what Gabe and I would have done if you hadn't agreed to keep Sammy for us."

"Oh, we're only too happy to help out." Mary told the other woman. "I just hope we do a good job of taking care of him."

"You'll do just fine. I'm sure of it." Heidi commented.

"Is there anything I need to know about Sammy? Does he have a certain schedule or something like that?" Mary questioned.

"Yes, he does. I wrote it down for you along with his allergies and the pediatrician's number just in case. The number to the hospital in Chicago is at the bottom. I don't know my room number yet but Gabe promised he'd call and tell you once I got settled." Heidi replied. She pulled a piece of paper out of her purse and handed it to Mary. "Umm, let's see. He's had breakfast already and Gabe changed him right before we left the house. Oh, there's a couple of other things you need to know, too. Sammy is potty trained now but he still has accidents at night or sometimes at naptime so you'll need to put a diaper on him before you put him down. Oh, and he's a very restless sleeper. He tosses and turns most of the night."

Tuning the annoying woman out, Sammy continued to stare at his mother. She was so beautiful, she positively glowed. And she seemed so happy to be taking on a toddler. He wondered if this was the mother Dean remembered. Maybe she…

"Umm Heidi, is Sammy okay?" Mary asked, interrupting Sam's train of thought. "He's been staring at me for the last few minutes."

"_Uh oh busted!"_ Sam thought. Racking his brain for an excuse for his behavior, he quickly recalled the one time he had gone on a babysitting job with Jess. Smiling, he dropped the block, put his hands on the floor, and pushed himself up to stand. He tottled over to his mother and raised his arms. "Up" he demanded. As soon as Mary picked him up and settled him on her hip, Sam reached over and grabbed the cross on the necklace she was wearing.

"Oh, so that's what you were after." Mary said with a chuckle.

Sam nodded his head. "Sammy haf it?" he asked. "Peas, Aunt, Aunt Mommy?"

"Sorry sweetie, you can't play with my necklace. It's not a toy." Mary told the boy as she gently removed the cross from his hands.

"Heidi, are you girls almost through?" Gabe inquired as he walked into the room with John. "We really need to get going or we'll miss our flight."

"I'm ready darling" Heidi replied. "Just let me say goodbye to Sammy." Leaning over, she kissed Sam on the forehead. "Bye Sweet Pea. Momma will see you later."

"_Here we go"_ Sam thought, eyeing the trickster who was headed his way.

"Bye Little Man, you be a good boy for Aunt Mary and Papa John, okay?" Gabe instructed. "And don't forget what I told you." He whispered in Sam's ear before kissing the toddler's cheek, smirking as the littlest Winchester's face scrunched up in disgust at the action. Taking Heidi's hand, the trickster started for the door. "I'll call you guys tonight to check in. Thanks again for keeping him for us."

Seeing the trickster and Heidi walk away, Sam started what he hoped was an Oscar worthy performance. Reaching down, he pinched his leg until it brought tears to his eyes, which actually wasn't hard to do at all. _"Evidently it doesn't take much to upset baby bodies." _He thought as the tears started to flow. Raising his arms towards the departing couple, the youngest Winchester screwed up his face. "Mommy! Daddy!" he cried as he wiggled and squirmed in Mary's arms.

"Shhh, Sammy, shhhh, it's okay" Mary soothed, rocking the baby. "You're alright. I've got you." Walking around the room with the sobbing toddler, she fought down the panic that was quickly making its way to the surface. _"What do I do? What do I do?"_ she thought as she continued to attempt to console the upset child. She glanced around the room for anything that might calm the boy but found nothing. Looking to John for help, she noticed he was already headed her way with something in his hands.

"Here, try this" John suggested, handing his wife one of the cookies she'd made earlier.

Figuring it couldn't hurt, Mary held up the sugar cookie for the toddler to see. "Look Sammy, Aunt Mary has a cookie for you." She brightly said.

Sam immediately stopped crying and reached for the sugary treat. "Tootie!" he exclaimed. "Sammy haf tootie, peas."

"Yes, Sammy can have a cookie." Mary replied, relieved that the crying was over. She handed the cookie to the toddler who quickly devoured it.

"Mowe tootie?" Sam questioned.

"No, sweetie, one cookie is enough for now." Mary told the youngster, frowning as the little boy's lower lip began to tremble.

"Hey, champ what do you say we go out and throw the ball for a while?" John quickly offered, holding up a bright red plastic ball.

"Papa pyay ball wif Sammy?" Sam incredulously asked. His dad had never had time to play ball with them. He'd watched his dad and Dean toss a baseball back and forth a couple of times when he was real little but he couldn't remember one time the two of them had played.

"Yeah, Sammy, Papa's going to play ball with you." John agreed. Taking the toddler from Mary, he settled the boy on his hip and headed for the kitchen where the back door was located.

Sam grinned from ear to ear as his dad carried him through the living room and into the kitchen. He had been held and comforted by his mom, eaten a homemade cookie that she had made just for him, and now he was actually about to play ball with his dad. It was a dream come true! 

AN- I'm not really happy with this chapter. Not sure why but it was very awkward to write.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

AN- Okay, nobody have a stroke. I finally have a new chapter for you. Hopefully, it'll be the first of many.(crosses fingers) And hopefully, you guys are still interested.

Previously on Supernatural- Sam grinned from ear to ear as his dad carried him through the living room and into the kitchen. He had been held and comforted by his mom, eaten a homemade cookie that she had made just for him, and now he was actually about to play ball with his dad. It was a dream come true! 

SPN 

Mary hummed as she bustled around the kitchen, gathering the items she would need for lunch. She pulled a large metal pot out of the cupboard by the sink and filled it half way with water. Setting the pot on the front burner, she turned the knob to medium high before going over to the fridge and taking out a package of hot dogs. The young blond took several out, put the pack back in the fridge, and went back to the stove. She dropped the hot dogs into the pot of rapidly heating water and hurried over to the island in the middle of the kitchen. Kneeling down, Mary grabbed three plates out of the cabinet and set them on the counter. Snagging the family size bag of potato chips, she poured some on all the plates before adding hot dog buns to two of the dishes. It might not be the best lunch for a toddler but it would have to do. With nothing left to do but wait, the young woman made her way over to the sink and peered out the big, bay window above it. She smiled as she watched John and Sammy playing ball. He looked so relaxed with the toddler; like he'd been taking care of the boy for years instead of minutes. She knew he'd been around a lot of little kids growing up so he was used to dealing with children. But to tell the truth, she was a little envious of the ease with which he was handling this babysitting job. Because she was just the opposite: she was a nervous wreck. Growing up in the hunter lifestyle, Mary hadn't had the opportunity to be around other children or their families that much. For the most part, she would only see the few friends she managed to make at school or if she was really lucky, a mall or another teenage hangout. She didn't know anything about babies or little kids. Contrary to what she'd told John, she'd never babysat before in her life. Her father had forbid it saying it was too dangerous. She knew little to nothing about taking care of a small child, not that she was about to tell her husband that. John thought she'd had a normal upbringing and she was determined to keep it that way. She could do this. She'd just have to wing it. After all, how hard could taking care of a baby be?

The sound of water boiling drew Mary out of her thoughts. Going over to the stove, the retired hunter watched the rolling water for a couple of minutes before turning off the burner. She grabbed a fork and took the hot dogs out of the pot, placing them on a waiting paper towel to cool a little. She then got all the condiments out of the fridge and set them on the table along with their drinks. Once the table was set, Mary placed two hot dogs in the buns on the plates before cutting up a third and setting the tiny pieces on Sammy's plate. She carried them all to the table and then walked over to the back door. "John, lunch is ready!" she hollered.

"Coming, Mare!" John called back. Kneeling down, he picked up the ball and held out his hands. "Come on kiddo! It's hot dog time!"

Sam raced over to his dad and leaped into his waiting arms. "Yea! Hot doggies!" he shouted, clapping his hands.

"Yeah, hot doggies" John replied, tossing the youngster into the air a couple of times before settling him on his hip and heading for the house. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Sammy tawving, too" Sam announced, patting his stomach. Hearing his dad laugh had Sam grinning from ear to ear. He hadn't seen his dad this relaxed since he was a toddler the first time and that had most likely been just a show for his benefit. Sam was getting his first glimpse of the dad John had been before he became the hardened hunter his youngest knew and the boy was floored by the difference. He couldn't wait to tell Dean…the smile dropped off his face at the thought of his brother. He wondered if Dean had noticed he was missing yet. Was his big brother searching for him or was he happy to be…Sam cut that thought off. Dean may be angry at him but he still loved him. Sam knew that much for sure. Zachariah's twisted little "This is Your Life" trip couldn't change…

"Sammy? You okay, kiddo?" John questioned, derailing the boy's train of thought.

'Busted' Sam thought. Thinking quickly, the tiny hunter poked out his bottom lip and peered up at his dad. "Papa and Sammy no pay ball no more?" he tearfully asked.

John laughed. "We're going to play ball again, buddy." He assured the youngster, rubbing the toddler's back. "We've just got to go inside and eat first, okay?"

"Pwomise?" Sam prodded, his puppy dog look at full force.

"Scout's honor" the senior Winchester replied, crossing his heart. Smiling as the boy's frown morphed into a dimpled grin, John tickled the toddler's tummy. "Come on, Short Stuff. Let's get inside and snag a couple of hot dogs before Aunt Mary gobbles them all up." Hoisting Sammy onto his shoulders, John dashed across the yard and into the house. 

SPN 

After a quick stop at the sink to wash their hands, John walked them over to the table. He placed Sammy in his booster seat before dropping into the chair next to him.

Sam licked his lips as he looked at his plate. Sure it was just hot dogs and potato chips but it was his first mother cooked meal. He waited impatiently for his mom to say the blessing and then dug into his food, remembering to use his fingers. Mimicking his older brother, he stuffed several pieces of hot dog in his mouth. He chewed with his mouth open, trying hard not to choke. Grabbing his sippy cup, the youngest Winchester quickly took a sip before stuffing his mouth once more.

"Slow down, kiddo. Your food's not going anywhere." John instructed, stifling a laugh as he caught sight of the look on his wife's face.

"Otay" Sam agreed, feeling relieved. He picked up a piece of hot dog and stuck it in his mouth before looking to John for approval.

"That's right, Sammy. One piece at a time." The Winchester patriarch coached, taking a small bite of his own hot dog and smiling as the boy followed his example. Winking at Mary, John turned back to his meal. He made sure to only eat small bites at a time to ensure the youngster beside him did the same. Finishing off his hot dog a few minutes later, he walked over to the counter and nabbed another one. He chuckled as he headed back to the table. "Hey Mare, I think someone's ready for their nap." He quietly said.

Glancing across the table, Mary saw Sammy's head slowly dropping to his chest. Seeing her husband put down his plate, she shook her head. "Finish eating. I'll get him." she offered. She stood and walked around the table. Leaning down, she carefully picked the toddler up and settled him on her hip like she'd seen John do earlier. The young blond then hurried out of the kitchen and down the hall to the room that would be Sammy's for the next week. She grabbed the supplies Heidi had left and went over to the bed. She laid the sleepy boy on the bed and placed the supplies next to him before taking a seat herself. 'Okay Mary, you can do this.' she told herself as she took the boy's shoes and pants off. Picking up the diaper, she eyed it carefully. 'Where's the front of this thing?' she thought, taking in the two identical sides. She thumbed the tab on one side up, manipulating it into position before smiling. 'Got it!' she mentally cheered as she quickly settled the diaper under the toddler, wrapped it around him, and fastened the tabs. Deciding to leave the boy's pants off for now, she gently scooped the toddler up and walked over to their old, wooden rocking chair. Sitting down, she settled back in the chair and slowly began to rock.

Sam fisted his eyes as he gazed up at his mom. He wasn't tired. He didn't need *yawn* a nap. Forcing his eyes back open, he fought to stay awake. He didn't want to waste his time with his parents sleeping.

Mary frowned as she took in the wide eyed toddler. Maybe she was doing something wrong. After all, she'd never rocked a baby to sleep in her life. Maybe there was a special way to do it; a certain way to sit or hold him that would have him drifting off to sleep. Mary shrugged. She had no clue. She'd just have to make it up as she went along. Remembering her mom saying music soothes the savage beast once when her dad was on a rampage, she decided it was worth a shot. She thought for a moment before settling on what she hoped was a soothing song. "Hey Jude, don't make it bad…"

Sam melted into his mother's embrace. He struggled to keep his eyes open but the rocking and the singing and his full stomach were all working against him. Blinking sleepily, the tiny hunter fought for all he was worth. He needed to stay awake. He only had a week and he didn't want to waste a minute of it. He, he…his thoughts ground to a halt as his eyes slid shut and he drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural- Sam melted into his mother's embrace. He struggled to keep his eyes open but the rocking and the singing and his full stomach were all working against him. Blinking sleepily, the tiny hunter fought for all he was worth. He needed to stay awake. He only had a week and he didn't want to waste a minute of it. He, he…his thoughts ground to a halt as his eyes slid shut and he drifted off to sleep. 

SPN 

Sam awoke with a contented sigh. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had such a peaceful night's sleep. Usually, he would be jolted awake by one nightmare or another, sometimes multiple times a night. In fact, he didn't think he'd gotten a full night's sleep since a couple of months before Dean had come and gotten him from Stanford. Yawning, he mulled that information over in his mind for a moment or two before deciding to forget analyzing it and just enjoy the rare treat. Keeping his eyes closed, the littlest Winchester lazily stretched and then snuggled deeper into the soft covers. He flopped over on his side and listened for the normal noises of the room. Hearing no breathing from the other bed or water running in the bathroom, Sam figured that Dean must have gone to get breakfast. "Which means he'll be itching to hit the road when he gets back," he concluded with a groan. Sighing, the young man pushed back the blankets and blinked open his eyes. He shot straight up at the sight of wooden bars in front of him. "No, no, no, it can't be. They're gone." He gasped as memories of a scruffy family of hillbillies and a cage in a barn flashed through his brain. He glanced frantically around his surroundings, calming as the playpen and toys reminded him of the trickster's little gift. Closing his eyes, Sam focused on slowing his breathing and heart rate. Once he'd accomplished that mission, he reopened his eyes and pushed to his feet. He wanted out of this little kid prison. After studying the playpen's construction, the youngster mapped out his escape plan. The first part was to toss the pillow and blankets over the side to cushion his landing. He then walked over to one corner of the structure and, taking a firm hold of the top slat, climbed up and over the bars. Dropping onto the pillows, Sam quickly stood and tottled out of the room. The toddler followed the hallway back to the living room. Finding it empty, he shuffled across the room and into the kitchen where Mary was sitting reading a parenting book. "Aunt Mommy!" Sam hollered, running over to the table.

Mary startled at the sudden shout. Catching the boy, she sat him in her lap. "You little rascal" she said, tickling his tummy. "How did you get out?"

"Me tlimbed." Sam proudly stated.

"Oh, so I have a little escape artist on my hands, huh?" she teased, grimacing at the soggy feeling coming through her dress. "Come on, let's go get you changed." She sighed. Standing, Mary settled the youngster on her hip and hurried to the bedroom. She laid the toddler on the bed before going over to the dresser to get the supplies she would need to change him.

Sam turned beet red at the realization that he'd wet his diaper while sleeping. He knew he had been potty trained well before the age of three. Embarrassingly enough, that was one milestone his dad had memorialized in his journal. So, he shouldn't have…"I'm gonna kill him!" Sam mentally growled, balling his tiny hands into fists. "I should have known the little twerp would pull something like this."

"Chill Short Stuff" the stuffed bear sitting in front of the pillow told him. "Just relax and go with the flow. Get it? Go with the fl…tough audience" Loki huffed. "You really need to learn to cut loose sometimes. Oh wait, you just did!"

"Gabe!" Sam quietly warned, crawling up the bed. Grabbing the stuffed toy, he punched it in the snout before tossing it across the room.

"Sammy sweetie, what did you do that for?" Mary questioned as she stepped up to the bed and set down the supplies. "I thought you liked that bear."

Sam shook his head as he swiftly came up with an excuse. "Beaw not nice to Sammy. Him tated Sammy's toy." He fibbed, holding up a small, plastic horse.

"Oh" Mary replied. She smiled at the toddler's vivid imagination. "Alright, let's get you changed." Picking up the little boy, the ex-hunter laid him on his back and took off the wet diaper. After wiping and applying powder to youngster's bottom, she slid on his Mickey Mouse underoos and jeans. "There you go. Now I want you to stay right here while I go get rid of this." Mary instructed as she carefully picked up the used diaper.

Seeing his mom holding the wet diaper at arm's length sent Sam into a giggling fit. She looked like she was carrying a bag of cow manure. He thought only men had that reaction to diapers and that was usually reserved for ones that were more than just wet. His mom was acting like she'd never taken care of a kid before. His laughing tapered off as that thought took hold. His mind started whirring, comparing what he'd noticed since being there with the few memories Dean had imparted about their mother. Coming up with two very different versions of the same woman, Sam frowned. Somehow in the next two years his mom would transform from a newbie to a seasoned mother. He wondered if his being there was what changed her. Maybe he…

"Alright, Sweet Pea let's get you a snack and then we can play until Papa gets home." Mary called as she breezed into the room. She walked straight over to the bed and scooped Sammy up. "Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Sammy nodded. "I's like to pay." He answered.

Smiling, Mary took the toddler down the hall, through the living room, and into the kitchen. She settled him into his booster seat and then set a box of animal cookies and a cup of chocolate milk in front of him. "Eat up, baby" she said.

Grabbing the open box of cookies, Sam eagerly dug in. He ate slowly, not wanting a repeat of the earlier choking incident. Once he'd gobbled up the last cookie, the little boy snatched up his milk, downing it in one gulp. He slammed his cup on the table and gave his mom a dimpled grin. "Sammy weady to pay now." He announced.

Returning the toddler's smile with one of her own, Mary scooped the youngster up and settled him on her hip. "Okay Sammy" she replied, dropping the plastic cup in the sink. "What would you like to play?"

Sam ran a hand through his mop of chestnut hair as he racked his brain for something the two of them could do together. His mother wasn't very comfortable with little kids so it had to be something simple and easy. He snapped his fingers as the perfect game suddenly came to him. "Aunt Mommy pay ball wif Sammy?" he sweetly asked.

"Of course Aunt Mary will play ball with you." Mary responded. She glanced at the clock on the wall before heading to the back door with her charge. It was playtime. 

SPN 

Sam grunted as he landed on his hands and knees once more. Playing ball with his mom had turned out to be anything but fun. She either threw the ball too easy or too hard so the boy had spent most of the past half hour running after the ball. "And falling" he mentally added, dropping onto his bottom. Hissing at the sting in one of his knees, Sam glanced down at the joint. He sighed as he took in the ragged hole in his jeans and the skinned knee underneath. The next few minutes were not going to be fun.

"Sammy, Sammy are you okay, sweetie?" Mary asked, coming up beside the boy. Seeing the bloody knee, she gasped. "Oh baby, did you get a boo boo?"

It took everything Sam had not to roll his eyes. Willing the tears to his eyes instead, he peered up at his mother. "Uh huh" he answered, his lower lip trembling.

Mary panicked as soon as the first tear rolled down the toddler's face. Picking him up, she hurried towards the house. "Shhh, it's okay sweetheart. Don't cry." She comforted. "Aunt Mary will make it all better."

"It h-h-huwts!" Sam cried, playing his part to perfection.

"I know baby, I know." Mary whispered. Making it to the house, she yanked the back door open and rushed inside. She went straight to the cabinet by the sink where they kept the first aid kit. Setting the hurt toddler on the counter, Mary kept a hold of him with one hand while she opened the cabinet and retrieved the kit with the other. She quickly pulled out the supplies she would need and got to work. After rolling up the boy's pants' leg and wetting a rag, the ex-hunter gently cleaned the wound. Mary then patted it dry before starting to apply the antiseptic, eliciting a howl from the toddler.

"What's going on in here?" John questioned as he stomped into the room.

"Papa! Papa!" Sam hollered, reaching out for his dad.

Hurrying over, John wrapped the youngster in an embrace. "Hey Little Man, what's with the water works, huh?" he asked, rubbing the upset toddler's back.

"Sammy gots an, an owwee!" Sam cried, snuggling against his dad's chest.

"You do, huh? Here let me take a look." John said. Bending down, he made a show of examining the toddler's barely bleeding knee. "That's some owwee, alright." He agreed once the examination was over. "Didn't Aunt Mary kiss it and make it all better?"

Sam shook his head, trying hard not to laugh at his father's words and tone.

Tsking, John took the supplies from his wife. He sprayed the antiseptic on the wound, blowing on it as he did to ease the sting. Hard part over, the young man swiftly covered the scrape with a band aid before leaning over and kissing the toddler's knee. Picking up Sammy, he tossed him in the air, grinning at the shriek of delight his actions caused. "Mare, I think Sammy here needs some medicine to make him feel better." John said as he settled the three year old on his hip. Glancing down at the boy, he added, "What do you think Sport? Would an ice cream make your knee all better?"

"Yea! Ice tweam!" Sam hollered, clapping his hands.

John's smile widened. "Come on Mary, let's go get this boy some ice cream." He said, wrapping his free arm around his wife's shoulders. Kissing her on the cheek, the mechanic walked across the room and out the door. They had ice cream to find. 

AN- Not much I know. But I'm trying.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural- John's smile widened. "Come on Mary, let's go get this boy some ice cream." He said, wrapping his free arm around his wife's shoulders. Kissing her on the cheek, the mechanic walked across the room and out the door. They had ice cream to find. 

SPN 

After supper complete with an ice cream desert, the family stopped by the local park to play for a while. Mary sat on the bench and watched her husband chase an excited Sammy around the playground. This was the reason she'd left hunting. This was the normal she'd longed for her whole life. Living in a beautiful home with a husband and a whole brood of children was all she'd ever dreamed about and now her dream was finally coming true. She had a gorgeous two story house that was free of any supernatural books, wards, or weapons and a wonderful, attentive husband in John, who only hunted deer and turkey. All she needed to complete her picture perfect life was children but they were working on that. For now, she had Sammy and he was teaching her a lot. By the time she had her own children she would know just what to do. And best of all John would be none the wiser. Settling back on the bench, Mary sighed in contentment. This really was the life.

John grabbed Sammy under the arms and swung him high in the air. After twirling the giggling boy around a couple of times, he set the three year old on one of his shoulders and strode over to the playground equipment. "Come on kiddo, let's check out the slides!"

"Yea! Sammy side!" Sam yelled, clapping his hands. He was having so much fun! He couldn't believe the difference in his dad. The man was like a totally different person. No wonder Dean always…his thoughts ground to a halt at the mention of his older brother. While Sam was having a ball playing with his parents, he still missed his big brother fiercely. Dean had been his mother, brother, and to a large extent his father growing up and being away from him hurt. It always had. Dean would never believe it but even Stanford wasn't the wonderful world Sam thought it would be because his big brother wasn't with him. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think about Dean. Anytime something happened good or bad, Sam's first thought was 'I can't wait to tell Dean'. Then he'd realize he couldn't and his mood would plummet. He'd wanted so badly to call Dean and talk to him; make sure he was okay and talk about their days like they used to. But he didn't dare. Their dad had been beyond pissed when Sam left and he was afraid if the man caught Dean talking to him, John would take his anger out on his brother. It wouldn't be the first time the hunter had taken out his anger on his sons. So Sam had maintained radio silence. It had nearly killed him to not call or answer his brother's calls but he had to keep Dean safe. He couldn't take it if…Sam glanced quizzically down at John, who was suddenly not holding him anymore.

"You okay Sammy?" John questioned, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

'Aw crap!' Sam thought, knowing he'd messed up. Thinking fast, he swiftly came up with a good excuse for the expression he knew he was sporting. "I's stawed, Papa!" Sam exclaimed. "I's too high!"

"Too high, huh?" John repeated, scratching his chin. "Hmmm, I think I can fix that." The young man climbed onto the metal platform with the boy. Taking Sammy's hand, John smiled. "Now come on kiddo. Let's go slide!"

The duo raced up the stairs to the slide. Plopping down on his behind, John settled Sammy in his lap before pushing off, sending the two down the metal slide.

"Again! Again!" Sam hollered once they reached the bottom.

"You've got it, buddy" John replied. Swinging the youngster onto his shoulder, he ran back to the platform for another go. 

SPN 

John walked in the door, holding it open for Mary. Once she shuffled past him, he quietly shut and locked the wooden door. He then turned and smiled at his wife and the sleeping boy in her arms. "Go ahead and get Sammy changed and in bed." He whispered.

"Shouldn't he take a bath first?" Mary softly questioned.

John shook his head. "You can give him one in the morning after breakfast. I don't wanna risk waking him up when he's sleeping so peacefully." He advised.

Mary looked skeptical. "Alright" she agreed after a moment's hesitation. "Be right back" She carried Sammy down the hall to the guest bedroom. Mary laid the slumbering youngster on the bed, gathered some supplies, and swiftly changed the little guy into his pajamas. She then pulled the covers back and gently picked up Sammy, laying him in the middle of the bed and tucking him in. "Goodnight Sammy" she whispered, kissing the boy's forehead. After positioning pillows around the three year old, the young woman turned on the baby monitor and silently crept out of the room. 

SPN 

Sam took a big bite of his chocolate chip cookie and flopped back on the bed. Closing his eyes, he waited for the shower to turn off and Jessica to stroll out. He frowned as something hit his forehead. Feeling another wet drop hit, he snapped open his eyes to find… "NO!" Sam shouted, bolting up in bed. Panting harshly, he ran a shaking hand through his messy hair. It had been a long time since he'd dreamed about that night but it still hurt just as badly as it had when it happened. Choking back a sob, the littlest Winchester shoved the horrific memories to the back of his mind and focused on his breathing. He needed to calm down before he woke…the pounding of footsteps on the hard wood floor made him sigh. Readying himself for another performance, he looked up as the door to his room opened and his dad hurried inside.

John rushed over to the bed and took a seat. "Sammy? What's wrong, kiddo?" he asked, thumbing away the tears running down the boy's face.

Sam let the tears flow as he stammered, "I, I had a bbbad dw, dweeeeam!"

"Aw, come here buddy" John said. He picked Sammy up and hugged him to his chest. "It's okay, kiddo. Papa's here. You're safe." He assured as he rocked the upset little boy. He rocked and soothed until the three year old's crying tapered off and only the occasional hiccup was heard. "Feel better?" he asked.

"Uh huh" Sam answered, snuggling closer to his dad.

"Alright then let's get you changed so you can go back to sleep." John suggested. He carried the little boy over to the dresser, grabbed his supplies as well as a change of clothes, and then went back to the bed. After laying a blushing Sam on the bed, the young man quickly and expertly changed his diaper. With that task done the Winchester patriarch wrangled the clean pajama pants on the youngster before settling him back in bed. "Okay kiddo, it's time for all little boys to go to sleep."

Shaking his head, Sam reached for his father. "No, Sammy seep wif Papa." He countered. "Peas?"

John smiled. "Sure buddy" he replied, scooping the toddler up once more. "You can sleep with Papa." Cradling the little boy, the young man strode down the hall to the bedroom he shared with his wife. He climbed into bed, settling Sammy in the middle. "Okay buddy night night time." He said, kissing the three year old's forehead.

"Night *yawn* night Papa" Sam mumbled. He glanced over at a wide awake Mary. "Night night Aunt Mom *yawn* my."

"Night Sweetie" Mary whispered, palming the boy's cheek.

Sam shifted around so he could snuggle into his mother and father's sides. Sighing contentedly, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural- Sam shifted around so he could snuggle into his mother and father's sides. Sighing contentedly, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

SPN 

"Papa! Papa!" Sammy hollered, running into the kitchen. He launched himself into his father's arms, giggling as John tossed him into the air.

"Morning, kiddo!" John cheerfully greeted. He gave the youngster a hug before settling him in his booster seat. "I hope you're hungry because Aunt Mary made a little bit of everything for breakfast."

Sam gazed at the enormous amount of food on the table, licking his lips at all the delicious smelling dishes. It looked like every breakfast food imaginable had been fixed. He saw scrambled eggs, bacon, and even sausage. All his favorites were there except… "No chawms?" he inquired, his lower lip quivering.

"I'm sorry Baby. Aunt Mary didn't get any Lucky Charms when she went shopping yesterday." Mary apologized as she took her seat at the overloaded table. Seeing the boy's eyes tear up at that announcement, she racked her brain for something to say to stave off the water works. Mary worried her bottom lip as she swiftly ran through her options. In seconds, she had what she thought was the perfect solution. "Don't cry Sammy. We'll go to the store and pick up a box after breakfast, okay?"

"Yay!" Sam cheered, bouncing in his seat. He didn't know why he was suddenly craving the sugary cereal. He hadn't eaten Lucky Charms for breakfast since he was ten and he hadn't really wanted to then. But he had had no choice. That was all they had so that was what he ate. Now however, Sam couldn't wait to dig into the colorful marshmallow loaded cereal. 'It must have something to do with my size.' He theorized. 'Or maybe…'

"Here you go, buddy" John said, setting a plastic divided child's plate in front of the three year old.

"Fant you" Sam politely stated. Smacking his lips, he snatched up his oversized spoon and started gobbling up his food.

"Slow down Champ. You're gonna get choked." John instructed. He smiled when the little boy did just that.

"Good boy!" Mary praised, ruffling the three year old's mop of hair. After assuring herself that Sammy was eating slow enough to prevent choking on his food, she turned her attention back to her own meal.

Once breakfast was finished, John took his empty plate to the sink and dropped it in. Turning, he leaned against the counter and took a large gulp of his coffee before setting the mug in the sink as well. "I'm heading out now, Mare." He said, picking up his keys. The Winchester patriarch walked over to the table and knelt down beside Sam. "Papa has to go to work now, Sammy. You be good for Aunt Mary, alright?"

"Papa go bye-bye?" Sammy tearfully asked.

"Yeah, papa's going bye-bye buddy but just for a little while." John confirmed, hugging the sad youngster. "You'll see me at lunchtime."

"That's right." Mary piped up. "You and I are going to go eat lunch at Papa's job."

Sammy perked up a little. "We eat wif Papa?" he repeated.

"Yes, after we go to the store to get your Lucky Charms and the park to play." Mary explained.

"Yea! Sammy pay!" the four year old shouted. "We go now!"

"Whoa there Sport! You've gotta get a bath and get dressed first. You can't go to the store in your pajamas." John pointed out. He chuckled as the little boy jumped out of his chair and raced out of the kitchen. "Better go after him, Mare before he decides to start the water himself."

"I'm going. Bye John" Mary said. She gave her husband a quick peck on the cheek and then hurried after their rambunctious charge. 

SPN 

After a soaking bath time followed by a quick clean up, Mary packed up Sammy's stroller and the two left the house. As they strolled down the sidewalk Mary pointed out the various animals, plants, and places she thought Sammy might like. Sam played along by making animal noises and clapping his hands. And when his mom seemed to run out of things to say, the littlest Winchester started the sing the song that had been his lullaby; Hey Jude. A surprised Mary joined in and the two spent the remainder of the trip singing the well-known Beatles' tune.

At the grocery store Mary scooped up a basket and then made a bee line for the cereal aisle. She picked up two boxes of Lucky Charms and then perused the other aisles adding items to the basket that she thought Sammy might eat. She allowed her charge to choose his favorite juice and a few snacks before picking up a loaf of bread and pushing the stroller up to the check-out. Once their purchases were paid for, Mary and Sammy headed to the park. They rolled past the playground and over the bridge to the small duck pond.

Mary pushed the stroller up to the bench in front of the pond, set the brakes, opened the bread, and pulled out a couple of pieces. "Come on Baby, let's go feed the ducks." She said as she picked the three year old up. After setting the youngster on his feet, Mary took Sam's tiny hand in hers and led him down to the edge of the pond. "Here Sweetie, take this piece of bread and throw it to the ducks."

Sammy took the small bit of bread and tossed it in the general direction of the ducks. He grinned as the birds immediately raced to the treat. "Do again! Do again!" he shouted, bouncing up and down.

"Here you go." Mary stated, handing the boy some more bread. She smiled as the over excited little boy threw piece after piece to the ducks. When the two slices were gone, she gave Sam another one to tear apart and feed the quacking creatures. Once that was gobbled up, she steered the giggling youngster back over the bridge to the playground. Mary settled him in the sandbox and then walked over to a nearby bench and took a seat.

Sam sighed as he watched his mom walk away. Dean had never left him to play alone when he was little. He had always played with him. Their dad had too, sometimes. And he remembered his big brother telling him one time that their mom hadn't been one of those bench moms; that she'd always been right out there with him playing. Sammy ran a hand through his hair. He guessed he was going to have to show his mother how to play on the playground. Putting his hands on the ground, the determined boy pushed himself up and toddled over to his mama. "Aunt Mommy pay wif Sammy?" he asked, taking her hand. "Peas?"

"You want me to play?" Mary asked. She glanced around the almost empty park before nodding. "Okay, I guess I can play with you for a little while." Standing, she let herself be led over to the giant red slide to begin their first adventure of the day. 

SPN 

"You should have seen him, John. Sammy went from one side of the monkey bars to the other." Mary bragged as she wiped her tiny charge's mouth and hands.

"You did?" John asked. "You went across the monkey bars all by yourself?"

Sammy shook his head. "Nuh uh, Aunt Mommy helpt-ed." He replied before popping a handful of Lucky Charms into his mouth. "And she slided wif me, too."

"You don't say?" John said with a grin. "I didn't know Aunt Mary knew how to slide."

"Ha ha" Mary muttered, lightly slapping her husband's hand.

"You know I'm just teasing." John told her.

"Oh I know. And I'll just be teasing when I pay you back." Mary warned.

John's grin widened. "Don't start anything you can't finish." He tossed back.

"I'll remind you of that when I win." Mary replied.

Prank wars? His parents were involved in prank wars? So that's where those had come from. And he bet he knew who won, too. "Aunt Mommy win!" Sammy hollered, fighting the urge to laugh at his father's expression.

"Aunt Mary's going to win, huh?" John asked as he scooped up the youngster. Cradling the three year old, the young father started mercilessly tickling him. "Are you sure? Huh? Who's really going to win, Champ? Huh? Who's the real winner?"

"A-a-aunt Mommmmmy!" Sam proclaimed. Batting at his dad's hands, the youngest Winchester twisted and turned in his father's hold.

"You little scamp!" John cried as he continued his tickle attack.

"AAAAuuuunt Mom-mmmmy help!" Sam stammered through his giggles. "Hhhhelp Saaammmmmy!"

Laughing, Mary joined in the fray. The small family tickled and tussled and chuckled as they playfully fought in the Winchester tickle war.

By the time the war was over all three of them were breathless from laughter. Leaning back in the metal chairs, they spent what little time they had left just enjoying each other's company. 

SPN 

Mary looked up at the pitter patter of little feet. "Well, look who finally decided to wake up." she said.

Sammy sleepily shuffled over to his mom and raised his arms.

Smiling, Mary scooped up the yawning boy and carried him back into the bedroom. She quickly changed him into his play clothes and then toted him out to the kitchen for a snack. Once Sam finished his apple slices and juice, mother and son went into the living room to play. "So Sammy, what would you like to play?" she asked.

Sam thought for a moment. He needed something little kids played that would be easy to teach his mother. He didn't want to try another session of ball; his knees still ached from yesterday's attempt. He needed something…he snapped or more like attempted to snap his fingers as the answer came to him. "Hide seet!" he announced with a grin.

"Hide seet? Oh hide and seek! You want to play hide and seek, Sammy?" Mary asked.

"Yes Sammy and Aunt Mommy pay hide seet!" Sammy enthusiastically answered.

"Okay baby, we'll play hide and seek." Mary agreed. "You go hide while I count, alright?"

Sam nodded. He slid off the couch and hurried out of the room to hide. This was going to be the best afternoon ever! 

SPN 

"Papa! Papa!" Sammy shouted as he launched himself into John's open arms. "Papa we pay hide seet!"

"You did?" John asked, feigning surprise. "Did you have fun?"

"Uh huh" Sam fibbed. Truthfully, the game had been anything but fun. It had taken a good part of the afternoon to get his mom to pretend to have to search for him instead of finding him right away. It was only after Sammy had burst into tears and tearfully explained to her how his 'mommy' played the game that she caught on and started really playing. Still, he had managed to teach his mother how to play on the playground as well as the proper way to play hide and seek all in one day. That was a good day's work. There was still a lot left to teach her but he had plenty of time to do it. If he worked on one thing at a time, Sam was sure Mary would be the perfect mother Dean remembered before he left. 

SPN 

Sammy stifled a laugh as his dad crept past his hiding spot. He knew John saw him and his mom. After all, it was kind of hard to miss two people sized lumps under a blanket in the middle of the floor. Yet, he walked right by calling out, "Where's Sammy? Come out! Come out wherever you are!"

Snuggling into his mother's side, Sam thought over his week. It had started off really rocky but after the first couple of days, things had smoothed out. His mom turned out to be a quick learner. She'd taken to motherhood like a duck to water. Sam and his mother had played and laughed and sang and had a wonderful time together. And his dad…his dad was the best father a boy could ask for! This was the daddy Dean knew, not the dad Sam remembered. The difference in the two was staggering. Sam never would have believed his stern order barking father had been such a wonderful daddy if he hadn't seen it with his own two eyes. His dad was laughing and playing like he didn't have a care in the world. He was…a knock on the front door startled Sam out of his thoughts.

"Hi Johnny!" Gabe greeted as he walked into the house. "Sammy! Daddy's back!"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Sam ran to the smirking trickster and jumped into his arms. "Daddy!" he hollered, pasting a grin on his face.

"Hiya Sport! I hope you were a good little boy for Papa John and Aunt Mary." The trickster said.

"He was wonderful." Mary responded as she walked up to the group. "How's Heidi? Is she doing alright?"

"She's doing pretty good. She was really tired so I dropped her off at home before I came here." Gabe lied. "I'd rather not leave her alone too long. She's still none too steady."

"I understand. I'll just go get Sammy's things." Mary said before disappearing down the hall. She was back minutes later with a full stroller. "I figured Heidi wouldn't be feeling too well so I packed all his stuff last night. I wanted him be ready for you when you came."

"Thank you and thanks for taking care of him for us. I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't agreed to help out." The trickster fibbed.

"We were happy to do it." Mary told him. "It was nice to have a little one in the house for a while."

Gabe nodded. "I know what you mean. I've missed the little guy." He said, taking charge of the stroller. "We really need to be going. Say goodbye to the Winchesters Sammy."

"Bye Aunt Mommy" Sam said, hugging his mother. He then wrapped his arms around his father's neck. "Bye Papa. Sammy miss you."

"We'll miss you, too" John lovingly stated as he ruffled the little boy's hair. "Bye buddy"

"Bye folks and thanks again" Gabe told the Winchesters before turning and walking down the stone pathway to the sidewalk. He pushed the stroller down the street and around a corner and then stopped. The trickster snapped his fingers and the stroller disappeared. "Time to go back, Sammy boy" he whispered before placing two fingers on the youngest Winchester's forehead. 

SPN 

Sam slowly became aware of something cold on his forehead and a raspy voice calling his name. Moaning, he struggled to open his eyes. Surprised by how hard that small act was, the young hunter fought and fought until his eyelids finally parted, opening to mere slits.

"Finally" Dean muttered, smiling down at his little brother. "I was starting to think I was gonna have to take you to the ER."

"ER?" Sam croaked. He took a few sips of the water Dean held out to him and then cleared his throat. "What, what's going on?"

Dean frowned. "What's going on it that you scared the crap outta me!" he growled. "I get back and find you unconscious on the floor! You were burning up with fever! I had to haul your ginormous butt onto the bed and try to bring it down! Why the Hell didn't you tell me you were sick?!"

"I, I didn't…" Sam's denial was interrupted by a coughing fit.

"Crap! Come'ere!" Dean grumbled. He lifted his little brother into a sitting position.

"Th *cough* thanks" Sam sputtered. "I'm *cough* I'm…"

"No more talking" Dean ordered, holding a bottled water for his brother to take a few sips. Seeing Sam open his mouth to protest, he held up a hand. "I said no, Sam. You are not relapsing on my watch."

Sam dropped back onto his pillow. He'd rest if Dean wanted him to; he just needed to know one thing first. "We 'k?" he whispered.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, we're good." He replied. "I did a lot of thinking about those so called favorite memories while I was sitting here."

"Thi'king?" Sam mumbled.

"Okay, so it was more like a certain prankster we know knocked some sense into me." Dean revised. "He, uh, he made me realize what I should have seen all along. Those memories weren't your best memories any more than they were mine. Well, at least not the ones we saw together. It was just more of Zach's twisted crap to drive a wedge between us."

"Not, not *cough* gonna wo'k." Sam stated.

Dean frowned. "What did I say about talking?" he scolded. Getting a cheeky grin in response, he chuckled. "Go to sleep bitch. You look like shit."

"Look bet'er than you j'k" Sam rasped, closing his eyes.

"In your dreams" Dean whispered. He gently carded a hand through Sam's long locks before standing and tip toeing out of the room.

The low rumble of Dean's voice roused Sam from his half asleep state. Prying his eyes open, he glanced around the room. Had it all been a dream? Was the week with his parents nothing more than a fever induced dream?

"It was real Sammykins." A tiny high pitched voice called from the nightstand.

Sam turned his head towards the voice. Seeing the trickster waving at him from the cover of an ancient magazine, he frowned. "Not a dr'm?" he asked.

"No gigantor, it wasn't a dream. You really did spend a week with your parents." Gabe clarified. "You even have a souvenir to remember it by. Check under your pillow."

Sam reached a shaking hand under his pillow. Feeling something soft, he pulled it out. He smiled at the little brown bunny his mom and dad had bought him that last day. Snuggling the stuffed animal to his chest, Sam closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep, a contented smile on his face.


End file.
